


Varado

by nevernlandia



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Amnesia, FlintHamilton, M/M, Piratas, Sirenas, alucinación, corto, náufrago, o no, pre reunion, prompt, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernlandia/pseuds/nevernlandia
Summary: Flint cae al mar y acaba sin memoria en una isla llena de sirenas.





	Varado

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando hacia el mar. Las olas chocaban contra el acantilado rugiendo como un monstruo antiguo que acabase de despertar de forma violenta de un largo sueño. El sonido era, sin embargo, reconfortante, familiar. Era extraño. No recordaba nada, pero sabía que aquel sonido le había acompañado durante años. Marinero, pues. Quizá pescador. Se miró las manos. No, no eran las de un pescador, no estaban encallecidas por el esfuerzo. Eran manos largas, fuertes y tenían cicatrices. Se palpó la cara. Barba descuidada, pelo más bien largo, lo que indicaba que no era un marino. Qué curioso que supiera eso, que en la Marina era necesario estar aseado y afeitado, que supiera como tenía las manos un pescador, pero que no supiera su nombre ni de dónde venía, ni cómo había terminado en aquella playa. No había restos de naufragio, ni barcos a la vista. ¿Habría caido por la borda sin que nadie en su barco lo notase? ¿Le estarían buscando? Seguro que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer al agua o contra la borda o al llegar a aquellas rocas. Sí, eso era, un golpe en la cabeza. Estaba confuso, solo necesitaba descansar y enseguida recordaría todo de nuevo. Recordaría quién era.   
Se puso en pie. El aire era fresco y puro y parecía limpiar su alma de unos pecados que no recordaba pero que de alguna forma le pesaban. ¿Qué has hecho para terminar así, náufrago? Solo en una isla desolada. Quizá es el infierno, cómo saberlo. ¿A dónde va la gente de mar al morir?   
Se sentía débil. Tenía que buscar comida y sobre todo agua. Sus labios estaban resecos y agrietados. Se adentró en la isla, sin precauciones, sin dirección, fiándose de su instinto. Instinto de superviviente que no tardó en encontrar un arroyo que corría hacia la playa. Lo demás podía esperar, estaba cansado. Al despertar recordaría todo, seguro.

“No tengas miedo.” Un susurro tan leve que pensó que solo era el aire. “No tengas miedo, ven,” se repitió de nuevo, y esta vez supo que no era su mente. Había anochecido, pero la luna brillaba, iluminando sus pasos. La voz le llevaba de nuevo hacia los acantilados. “Ven, ven.”  
Había tres sobre la rocas, susurrando. Había más en el agua, podía ver la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus cuerpos que nadaban o se dejaban arrastar por las olas. No le pareció extraño. Y a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no se acercara a ellas, se arriesgó.   
“Bienvenido a nuestra isla, Capitán,” dijo la más cercana, bella y oscura como la medianoche.  
“¿Capitán?” preguntó el náufrago. “¿Me conoceis acaso?”  
“Pues claro,” dijo alegremente la segunda. “Todos en estas aguas han oido vuestro nombre. Todos os temen, todos os admiran, todos os odian u os aman.”  
“Habeis enviado tantos hombres al fondo del mar, Capitán,” rió la tercera. “Todos ellos nos hablaron de vos. El pirata más famoso en estos mares. El nombre y la bandera que deja muerte y desolación por donde pasa.”  
“Ese no puedo ser yo. Os equivocais de hombre,” protestó. Y sin embargo las cicatrices de sus manos y las de su cuerpo que no veía pero sabía que estaban allí, corroboraban su historia. Por más que su mente protestara, su cuerpo contaba que era verdad. El mar había escupido un pirata en aquella isla desierta. El mar no había querido llevarselo y dejarle descansar. La bruma de su mente se despejaba. Recuerdos de batallas y luchas, gritos y tormentas.  
“No, Capitán Flint,” contestó la primera sirena. “No hay error posible. Nosotras lo vemos todo, lo sabemos todo. Eres la muerte en persona.”  
El náufrago sonrió. “Me halagas, pero mientes. Tú conoces la muerte mejor que yo. ¿Cuántos hombres de los que envié al fondo del mar murieron por vuestra mano y no la mía? ¿Y cuántos pescadores intentando ganar el pan de sus familias? Yo mato en combate, mueren luchando.”  
Las sirenas rieron. Sus risas, como su voces, eran cautivadoras, dulces y engañosas. El náufrago recordaba ahora todas la leyendas oídas acerca de ellas. Seductoras, mentirosas, traidoras, letales.  
“El Capitán Flint comienza a recordar,” continuó hablando la primera sirena, la más hermosa, la más peligrosa. Su larga melena negra hería el corazón de Flint, una imagen indefinida de otra persona a la que aún no podía poner rostro ni nombre. “Pero solo recuerda lo que quiere. No recuerda matar a sangre fría, no recuerda matar inocentes que se interponían en sus planes.”  
Del agua salieron nuevos seres para unirse a la conversación. No todos tenían forma de mujer, observó Flint. Sus sonrisas afiladas brillaban como pequeñas lunas menguantes.   
“¿Cómo has acabado aquí, capitán? Tan solo, sin amigos ni aliados,” dijo uno de ellos.  
“No lo sé,” musitó Flint. ¿Era ese su nombre? Le resultaba conocido y a la vez ajeno. No siempre fuí Flint, pensó. No nací siendo Flint. Me obligaron a ser Flint.  
“Yo te lo diré, yo lo vi todo,” intervino otro. “Te echaron al mar, se libraron de ti. Tu tripulación ya no confiaba en ti y se amotinaron, pero temian juzgarte. Aún tienes amigos en Nassau que harían preguntas. Por eso te empujaron aprovechando la tempestad.”  
La primera sirena rió “Tienes siete vidas, capitán. No es tan fácil librarse de ti.”  
“No es la primera vez que lo intentan, no,” sonrió Flint. Ni la última. No siempre tendría tanta suerte.  
“No ha sido suerte,” dijo ella adivinando su pensamiento. “Alguien vela por ti.”  
Las miradas de los seres marinos se dirigieron hacia uno de ellos. A Flint le dió un vuelco el corazón. Se parecía… No, solo era un efecto de la luz de la luna. El cabello rubio, sus facciones varoniles, sus ojos. Pero no era él. Aquella criatura surgida del oscuro abismo marino carecía de la calidez de la mirada y la sonrisa de Thomas.  
Thomas. Aquel nombre golpeó su mente como una pedrada. Thomas. Lo había olvidado por unas horas y ahora se sentía como si lo hubiese perdido de nuevo, como si se lo hubieran arrebatado otra vez.  
“¿Por qué?” preguntó casi al aire, sin saber qué respuesta buscaba. ¿Por qué qué? “¿Me sacaste del agua? ¿Por qué?”  
El ser solo sonrió. Flint quedó sin respiración. Dios mío, sí que era él.  
“¿Por qué estás aquí?”  
“Alguien tenía que cuidar de ti, James.”

Un fuerte ruido en el agua hizo que despertara. Había dormido toda la noche junto a las rocas, cerca del agua, donde él podía verle. Alguien gritó su nombre. Se acercaron.  
“Capitán, estás sangrando.”  
“Me he golpeado la cabeza,” contestó.   
Silver llegaba detrás de ellos. Parecía preocupado.  
“Te golpeaste antes de caer al agua. Me sorprende que no te ahogaras.”  
Flint sonrió y aceptó la mano que De Groot le tendía para levantarse.  
“Mi cabeza es más dura de lo que parece. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?”  
“Un día. Ya nos dábamos por vencidos. Por suerte el viento nos arrastró hasta aquí y el vigía te vio.”  
Echaron a andar hacia la embarcación. Flint miraba hacia las rocas.  
“¿Has perdido algo?”  
Flint sacudió la cabeza.  
“Creo que he tenido alucinaciones de nuevo.”  
“Randall siempre decía que en esta isla había sirenas,” comentó De Groot.  
Flint respiró más agitadamente por un momento.  
“Dios,” replicó Silver. “Randall estaba totalmente loco.”  
Flint asintió ocultando apenas una sonrisa algo triste. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar echar una última mirada hacia las rocas y contemplar como las olas las golpeaban. Porque nunca se sabe que hay en esas aguas.


End file.
